


The Despairing

by animevampire21



Category: Dangan Ronpa, SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Death, Multi, Slow Moving, Spoilers, Violence, Vomit, Zombie AU, fountains, hopes peak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animevampire21/pseuds/animevampire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the woman laughs in raining crimson the world of Hope's Peak's students change. As her despairing creatures are released into the world it is changed forever. Join an unaware Hinata, an insane Komaeda and many other problematic teenagers as they are forced to survive something they had never imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Despairing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this fanfiction does and will contain:  
> -gore and violence  
> -swearing  
> -sexual content  
> -spoilers  
> -emotional damage and signs of depression  
> -obsession  
> -mental illness  
> -puke  
> -homosexuality (as well as heterosexuality)  
> -dubious content  
> -zombies
> 
> And maybe more. This fanfic is focusing mainly on komahina and MikanxJunko and it will contain quite alot of MikanxHinata. Naegi couples aswell in later chapters. I hope you enjoy my zombie au, I have wanted to write one for a while now xD

 

**Chapter One**

**...**

**Day: Zero**

**...**

The room filled with dark splatters of crimson. Yes, this was perfect. It wasn't what the female had expected- no, it was far better. She couldn't help but let out the loudest laugh of pure bliss as the man sunk his teeth into her shoulder and ripped off a large amount of flesh. The ends of the girls blonde hair dyed red and blood splattered all over her face (some even entering her wide, laughing mouth).

Junko had out done herself, creating such a creature. You see, the man taking a bite out of Junko had been shot in the chest many times. He had fallen to the ground; nothing more than a mere cold corpse. When suddenly, he jumped back up and began eating the female. This creature was so despairing that the creation of it was a tremendous achievement. The room rained blood as it filled with immense laughter. As the creature dug it's teeth further and further within her, she could see the future in front of her swirling, blue eyes. The world crumbling, as she had many more of these despair-inducing creatures. Yes, as it had all unfolded before her eyes in hallucinations most gruesome, her eyes began to roll back. Her life was flickering away, mixing with the pain causing her laugh to sound more broken and horrifying than what it would usually sound. The most despairing part is that she wasn't going to be freed from this pain, no, no, no, no! Far better, she was going to become one of these things! Such a death,  _such despair_ , was worthy of her approval...

**...**

**Day: One**

**...**

Hinata sat in the class with the usual bored expression, his pen twiddled in his fingers. Despite the boredom he was listening with high-detail, however, he found the subject seemed to drag on. All he wanted was for the day to end and the loud clattering of the rain upon the window wasn't helping his concentration. He couldn't help the wandering thoughts, he wondered what the talent classes would be like. He couldn't help the want and pain from coursing through him at the thought. The teenage boy didn't want to be like everyone else, he wanted to have a purpose like they did, although a large part of him denied any claim on this matter, bitterly. He had tried hard to get where he was currently yet it wasn't...  _enough_? He wasn't sure himself, was he being greedy for thinking that? Probably.

After many more minutes (which had felt like hours) later, Hinata could finally leave the classroom. Pressing his palms against his wooden desk he pushes his body upward, bowing before grabbing his bag and quickly rushing out the classroom. Many other students follow suit and the corridors flood with students who were either rushing to their dorms like Hinata or were heading home. Hinata stopped at the door watching as the rain quickly falls, the scenery a depressing shade of grey. He was going to get soaked. Groaning, he raised his bag above his head and ran to the Reserve Course's Boy's dorm. With every step, a splashing noise is created, he could feel the water beginning to sink into his shoes causing his socks to feel gross and uncomfortable.

The struggle to get through the dorm's enterence was intense. All the students crowed, fighting to get within the 'too small' arch. Once inside, Hinata let out a large sigh. Sadly, it wasn't long before the brunette found himself being pushed and shoved again, the rush that the students made to get into their own room was bad but not as bad as what he had to go through at the door. Hinata reached his room and placed in the key (his shoulders being knocked as he does), before twisting it and with a click, it opened. Hinata's room is pathetically plain; it makes him melancholy to think of how plain that made him. Hopping into his bed he sighed. This reserve course wasn't what he wanted, although he wouldn't voice it, he wanted to be with the talents. He wanted to belong, he didn't want to be so ordinary. However, he didn't have any talent. Hinata broke away from his thoughts by slapping the sides of his face- which he instantly realised, was a stupid idea.

Okay, so Hinata was a little down about being a talentless, boring, ordinary, worthless - his thoughts swirled into a negative goo once again- nobody. At least he did have one thing to keep him determined! Yeah, he should get ready to go there instead of pointlessly wasting his time over-thinking. Pushing himself up, he stared at the bag he had dropped. His brown orbs then moved to the window to watch as the heavy rain crashed off of his windowpane. He was originally going to wait on the rain to let up before he left but it seemed like a pointless effort. It wasn't going to stop raining anytime soon. Sluggishly sliding off of his bed, he fell to the ground. His hands reaching the bag he had not to long ago dropped. They then worked their way within the plain, black bag and pulled out the resources that weren't needed, he only took what was vital to study.

Standing up, Hinata glanced at a picture on the desk within his room which was pressed in front of the window. It was him and another boy, his brother... the talented one. He froze staring at the picture, like for some reason it was the last time he'd see it. His brother and him looked alike, except their hair and eyes. His brother, Izuru, has long black hair and striking red eyes which almost glowed with their intensity. Hinata however was plain with brown, spiky hair and dull brown eyes. The only thing that he had which wasn't average was the longer spike in the center of his hair which was called his ahoge. This was only because he had no way of keeping the damn thing down. Hinata and Izuru had pretty different personalities. Izuru possessed the talent that Hinata desired so much and Hinata had the social skills that Izuru could not obtain. It was all too 'boring' for the 'higher being'. Hinata was bitter at his brother but he was also slightly terrified of the other.

Wasting no more time, Hinata entered his room's bathroom. His feet climbing on his white toilet to reach the small window above it; which had a pattern that blurred any view in it. He clutched onto the edges, causing to swing like a monkey, before pulling himself over and out.

"Fuck!" He yelped as he landed, paining his tailbone. Groaning and muttering to himself, the boy picked himself off of the grass. He was now in the talented area of the school; a place he was forbidden to be in. It was his own little secret that he could get here, only one person had seen him in this area and -luckily for him- she never told anyone. He thinks her name was Junko...? She did, however, make him more than aware that he was nothing compared to the talents which made him feel... well to sum it up, it make him feel pretty shitty.

The place where Hinata usually sneaked to was quiet as usual. Once he had reached this destination, he pulled out his books and began to study for his sessions, having to dry some of them because of the crashing rain. The work was difficult, which of course is to be expected. He snuggled closer into the corner of the building, it was a classroom which wasn't being used since class times were over. The staff locked the doors but the windows were always left forgotten. Hinata could feel the inspiration and talent in the very room itself. After two hours of work Hinata stopped to pack up, when suddenly, a Super High School Level's jacket caught his brown eyes. He didn't hesitate to rush over to it. Grabbing it he stared at it, the design, the status, it was all... he wanted desperately to wear it. Shrugging off his own coat he puts on this one. The inside of it silk making it comfortable, Hinata smiled brightly.

_**Crash!** _

He jumped in shock, what was that? Hinata rushed over to the window to see what the noise was, noticing a student on the ground covered in- oh shit! That was blood! Speedily, the brunette rushed out the window. He twisted his ankle during this process, letting out a squeal when he put pressure on it but he ignored it in panic for the other. When he reached the other he saw why the girl was bleeding. Blood seeped from behind her blue hair, once shifted it was revealed to Hinata that the girl had a large chunk out of her neck. Grabbing his mouth, Hinata swayed away, a burning bile threatening to spill out of his mouth. Was she  _dead_...? He didn't dare move closer to her, he was terrified and as he watched the blood flow closer to his shoes the vomit escaped his mouth; spilling on his hands and the ground. What was this!? She was murdered.. wha... _what the hell!?_

After a while of staring in shock the body twitched- no wait, that can't be right... How could it possibly twitch if it was dead... Unless...! Hinata leaped over to the girls side yelling: "Hey are you ok!?" Turning the girl soon faced Hinata, her blue eyes clouded over and her mouth opening to let out a long moan before she jumped onto Hinata. What the- she was trying to bite him! Holding her head Hinata let out a large yell, trying to shove her off of him but she was fighting hard. She had a strong desire to sink her teeth into his tanned skin. He kicked her hard in the stomach causing her to fly backward with a large thud. Within a blink of an eye Hinata was quickly shuffling with all his might away from her. "Help! Shit, someone please!" He screamed out, his voice rough and spilling with fear and lack of understanding. The girl was now crawling in rapid speed towards him, blood spilling in glops as she does. The very sight itself was more than horrifying, making the situation so much more hellish.

His head soon collided with the fountain in the center of the talents courtyard. Eyes widening, he watched as the girl clawed closer, her tongue limp out of her open mouth, her skin pale and flesh damaged. No way, she was dead... how could she move in such a state. Hinata found his eyes investigating the area around them at rapid speed, looking for any way of defense whilst his voice still cried for help. Sadly there was nothing in the area he could defend himself with. In a desperate attempt to escape, he jumped up causing him to let out a groan of pain at his ankle. He then tumbled into the fountain, the girl followed him; splashing as she dragged her legs into the fountain. It wasn't long until she was on him again, in that moment everything turned into a blur. He felt his heartbeat as his vision disappeared and his body moved on instinct. Grabbing the girl's hair as she moved her head closer and smashing it against the fountains sprinkler, again and again and again. Diluting the fountain water with her blood, his hand crashing her skull against it until her body no longer moved. His tired body then crawling over to the edge before he fully lost consciousness.

**...**

This was a strange out come, thought the boy as he watched the students he adored to his very core eat one another. It was rather funny how quick people spilled blood to survive. Such a beautiful show of hope, the white haired boy was so lucky to be a witness to it. Komaeda hummed to himself as he walked down the corridor with his hands in his green jacket's pockets. The sound of illegal gunshots from Kuzuryuu's gun echoed off of the walls, blood splatter decorated the walls and lockers. Students rushed passed the pale skinned boy, too distracted to give him a second glance, too distracted to see the distorted smile stretched upon his face. A couple of the... well no one knew what to call them but the 'eaten' tried to attack the albino, he shoved his knife deep into their skull without any hesitation. It was rather sad to see someone with so much hope turn into these despairing things.

Walking out of the open exit Komaeda noticed a brown haired boy limp over the fountain. Ah, how strange, the boy is in a Hope's Peak uniform but Komaeda did not recognise him in the slightest. Pulling out the knife from his pocket Komaeda approached the boy, who he considered slightly attractive to his own surprise, of course hope itself was attractive. It seemed a shame that this unknown talent was now despair. Komaeda grabs the boys hair, lifting his head to see the tanned face; it looked so peaceful. The brunettes lips were relaxed and eyelids heavily closed, contrasting on this was the dried tears that had streamed down the boys face. The other was still a healthy colour and it seemed that he hadn't been bitten. Komaeda then noticed Maizono Sayaka's corpses in the center of the fountain and then it all became clear. The boy had only fainted due to shock.

Komaeda stood still for a couple moments before sighing lightly with a small chuckle. He supposed that he would have to lift the other to safety. However the problem was, where was safety? Was anywhere on this campus truly safe, he wondered. It was proving to be difficult to think of such a place, of course as was to be expected, a trashbug like himself couldn't think of such a simple thing... he truly was pathetic. Then it suddenly came to him, he could lift the boy to the shed. It was after-all the closest place with a lock which students never inhabited and considering the snowy haired boys stamina the closer the destination the better.

Struggling, Komaeda pulled the talent onto his shoulders. The boy was lighter than he looked and his stomach was hard against the other's chest, perhaps the talent was into sports? The walk to the shed was pretty easy considering that Komaeda could handle the others weight pretty easily, even so, he was out of breath. Luckily the shed was empty. The albino carefully laid the boy down before rushing over to the door and clinking the padlock closed. They will probably be safe now, he assumed. Deciding that there is nothing for him to do but wait on the other to awaken Komaeda sits upon the floor with a small sigh. His thoughts running wild, this was going to be a great show of hope, his entire body was shaking with pure delight. Oh, yes, Komaeda was so lucky to witness this, oh so lucky. His hand wipes the drool leaking from his mouth before holding his quivering body of the now laughing male.

**...**

"Hey... Can you hear me...?"

A grey silhouette on black.

Hinata watched the grey silhouette move in the black. It was dark, perhaps night and all the brunette could see was a grey silhouette in the pitch black darkness. He was surprised that he could see anything at all. It wasn't long until the silhouette hovered over Hinata, its features slowly blurring into focus. "Hey, are you alright?" Asks a soft voice, pausing slightly to noticeably scanning Hinata's features with moonstone-like eyes. "You sure look exhausted. I am too, you know. We all are. I mean... With all the crazy stuff that happened..." There is a long pause. The spiky haired boy notices that the others hair's light; is he blonde? He couldn't exactly tell because of the dark, no matter how much he squinted his eyes it didn't help- "Hey, are you listening?" The other interrupted his thought, what was he thinking again..? Something stupid likely.

Blinking hard Hinata slowly moves to sit up. "...What...?" He asks himself, bluntly ignoring the other as his mind tried to piece together what had happened. "...What...?" He repeats again as his mind rushed a static reply of blurred memories. His eyes shooting around the dark room; slowly adjusting to the surroundings. A shed? A static memory passed again... a girl? "What the hell is this!?" He asks louder causing the other to jump slightly, obviously not expecting Hinata to yell all of a sudden. The others reaction made Hinata aware once again that the other was there. The other remains his distance, standing by the door of the shed, far enough that Hinata wouldn't throw a punch at him out of panic, or at least Hinata assumed that was why the other would be standing there. Maybe he just didn't like that bad vibes beaming off of Hinata, who could really tell? Hinata couldn't, he wasn't a mind reader after all.

Komaeda stood by the door with his arms folded. He watched as the other yelled in confusion, he had expected the other to be bashful or perhaps violent whilst awakening after a terrifying experience like he had likely experienced with Maizono. Komaeda hoped with all of his heart that he had made the correct choice and saved a talent who wouldn't give up after learning of their surroundings. He looked sickly pale, not as pale as Komaeda himself but yes, he was rather pale. The albino eyed the other carefully as he pushed his body onto his feet; he could see the other's muscles move under his still damp shirt like clockwork. The other must have been cold- maybe Komaeda should give the brunette his jacket? If the symbol of hope asked him to do so he would happily do so, if the other proved to be such, of course.

Watching the talent move towards him Komaeda felt himself become agitated. He wanted to know the others talent or at the very least name, so that he didn't have to call him 'the other' repeatedly. Really, it was already getting old in the snowy-haired's head. Still, despite the urging need to know, the boy still looked rather... shooken? Ah, the other hadn't answered his question, had he? No, he hadn't:

"You are ok,  _right_?"

"I... Just leave me alone..."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly leave someone who looks as sick as you alone."

Silence.

Ah, that hadn't went as well as the albino had thought it could. Maybe he should try and press the other into conversation again? Perhaps the male just needed more time but Komaeda needed to know, every part of his bones were itching with curiosity.

Hinata watched the other through his hazel orbs. He was cynical of the others intentions, he seemed too nice. Something the brunette had noticed since he had awoken was the smile that did not leave the other's porcelain face. Was the other really that easy-going!? Taking in his surroundings Hinata thought to himself, for a long moment, not wanting the light haired male to interrupt his thoughts again, he remained in silence, just thinking. When did he get here and how? He was... where was he again? Running his tanned hand into his brown, chopped hair the other's eyes slip to lower left... Where the hell was he!? His memory is so... so... fuzzy... There was a girl, with blue hair who tried to... oh...! His body stiffening with panic, what had he done to that girl!? He couldn't remember, his eyes flicked around in panic, no... he didn't...! Hinata rushed to the door, his body wobbling slightly as he does. He couldn't have, he couldn't have! He yanks the handle of the shed's door to hear it creek but not open in the slightest, causing him to pull harder and- dammit! Why wasn't this thing opening!?

"Because it's locked."

Hinata turned his head stiffly to face the boy, who was next to the door. He pointed at the handle then his finger shifted to point at the lock. "The door is locked. I thought it would be best if we kept those creatures outside, of course, only time will tell before they could get in or discover us." Creatures? Scanning the other to see if he was serious Hinata raises an eyebrow. "Creatures? What the hell are you talking about!?" The other looked slightly token back by Hinata's question. Was it really such a strange question... maybe this guy was crazy, Hinata hoped that wasn't the case. "Ah, right. It is possible that you had passed out before you could see a large extent of what had happened." The light hair boy said, waving the issue to the side like he hadn't said anything at all, although, Hinata had heard it so clear but before he could respond the other continues to speak. "Um... I know that you're all messed up right now because of what happened but... We really should introduce ourselves, don't you think?" Blinking a couple of times Hinata pulls the smallest of smiles. The boy had a point, they really should know one another's names. "Yeah... I guess we should."

Komaeda's smile widened at the others words. Oh at last he will find out the others unknown talent. Excitement filling the albino he introduces himself:

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Komaeda Nagito. Oh, and since we are introducing ourselves I guess I should explain the talent that got me into Hope's Peak Academy." Folding his arms, Komaeda pauses; eyes drifting away from the brunettes. "..Though, in my case, it's kind of a lousy talent."

"Why would you call a talent 'lousy'?"

"My talent is good luck." Komaeda says this slowly, taking in the others reaction as he says it. The other seems to have pulled his lips into a fine line and pointed his eyebrows down; angrily. Of course a talent such as this boy would be annoyed to find someone as hopeless as him to be attending a school that he (obviously) would have worked hard to get into.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not joking" he states defensively "it's official. That's my talent. They call me 'Super High School: Good Luck'."

"You're serious...? Super High School... Good Luck?"

"Acording to my invitation, every high-school student in the country was entered into a lottery and the winner was invited to enroll as the bearer of "Super High School Good Luck. What I'm saying is... I'm here because of exceptional good fortune. Literally... You look like you're not really sure of what to make of this." His silver eyes darken, as he watched how the other reacted. He didn't seem sure of what to say. Perhaps afraid that he would offend the albino; of course no such efforts should be needed... he is a talent after all. Someone so above Komaeda, someone who Komaeda was created to be used by, oh it was such an honer that one of these talented children was speaking to him. It was beyond his wildest imaginations- after-all all the other talents hated his guts.

"No... it's not that at all..." Hinata defended, his hands raised slightly and his features sofened. The boy began to rant about how it was ok for the other to think that the his talent was worthless and of how he felt out of place. Hinata just watched as the other spoke, a part of him was rather bitter towards the fact that Komaeda had no even tried for a place he had wanted so bad. The other had no talent what so ever, like Hinata, yet was given a place in the best school without even trying. However, that wasn't exactly Komaeda's faults, so as the other smiled and apologised for being negative Hinata could only nod and smile back. It wasn't the others fault, hadn't he been selected someone else would have... It wouldn't have changed the fact that Hinata had no talent. Komaeda did come across as wishy-washy but at the very least, he did not seem like a bad person.

"Um, that's it for my introduction. It's your turn now."

Hinata nodded with a small "Oh" releasing from his lips. "My name is Hinata Hajime." He said politely, avoiding any mention of talent. He couldn't think of one to make up and he didn't want to admit to Komaeda that he was from the reserve course. However the smiling boy was quick to ask. Rendering Hinata speechless. He didn't know what to tell the other... after all he was in a talent's jacket and that girl. If the other knew what had happened to that girl and- shit, he knows his name. How could such a thing slip his mind!? Goddammit! He had fucked up, he had to make something up and fast. He had been unconscious hadn't he? He could say that he had forgotten, and by the time the authorities would have checked all the students registers in the talented classes and realised that Hinata was from the reserve course he would be gone... But where would he go!? How would he get money, his life was over as he knows it! Hinata's body shivers in discomfort at the thought, his eyes showing his panic. What was he going to d-

"Hinata-kun... is something wrong?"

Hinata looks at Komaeda, who seemed pretty concerned, however the darkness of the shed made it harder to see. His face shadowed and his eyes piercing almost.

"What? N...No..! I think I'm still a bit confused... I... can't seem to remember very well..."

Komaeda folded his arms letting out a small sigh. That was disappointing, he really did want to know. However this brought birth to the hope that they would find out! After all it wasn't strange that the others memory be fuzzy after murdering one of those creatures in such a brutal way. Ah, the brunette was probably still confused and his mind was likely still trying to fit the pieces. Only time would tell what the end puzzle would result in. Thinking that, Komaeda accepts the possibility that Hinata may have forgotten his talent and answers.

"You can't remember..? I suppose, with everything that's happened, some memory loss isn't that  _strange_. I'm sure it's just shock or something... I'm sure you'll recover! So, try not to worry too much ok?"

"Yeah..." Hinata smiles slightly, his shoulders relaxing with ease. "I guess..."

"Well it looks like we are done with our introductions. I'm not really sure what is causing the event outside, but I hope we can be friends."

Nodding slowly Hinata agreed to be his friend. Although, he wasn't sure it could actually last... He was a monster who had killed someone. He didn't deserve friends. He stared at the shed handle, its silver looking dull in the dark. Once he left this shed his life would never be the same again. His life would be over as he had known it.

Komaeda watched the other, he seemed to be lost within his own head. The albino dared interrupt, he felt too happy to annoy the other. After all, he had made a friend. His first friend. His heart raced at the thought, of course, trash like him is still only a mere stepping stone to Hinata (whatever his talent may be) but he was overjoyed to now have a friend. To no longer be alone in this cruel word. No, now he would live together with another individual like he had seen with students on the campus. Reaching his slender fingers into his green jacket pocket, he pulls out the small key to unlock the shed. Silently he holds it out to the other, waiting on him to take it with a wide happy smile.

Hinata looks down at the key, before looking back up at the other. Nodding in thanks, he takes the key from the others hand. Once unlocking the door he feels a hand upon his shoulder. His head quickly turning to look at those silver eyes, the calming smile still upon Komaeda's face.

"I know this may be a late warning but be careful. Outside this shed is no longer what it used to be. If it is ok, I'd like to tag along with you." He says happily, moving his hand into a pointing finger. Not one which pointed to Hinata but insted Komaeda's head, knowingly. Those silver eyes flashing with an emotion Hinata could not reconise. Remaining silent Hinata stares at the other. He supposed that he should be thankful; he will now have company before he becomes a wanted criminal.

"Let's go, then! I 'll try not being useless." Komaeda chirps.

"Y...Yeah. Let's go."

Opening the door Hinata is greeted by the moon's light.

At that moment the brunette noticed two things:

 **1.** Komaeda's hair is not blonde... no, it is white.

 **2.** There was dead people running around the campus.

_"What the fu-"_

**Day: One END.**


End file.
